The ultimate path to balance
by Thewriternextdoor
Summary: Daniel thought he found balance long ago. This time he's gonna make sure he completely finds it.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Larusso and Johnny Lawrence do not like each other. But that doesn't mean it would always be like that. If things were a littl different they could have been friends as kids. Maybe they could have even been exactly like each other. Johnny and Daniel would both be lying if they said it never crossed their minds. They were even close to being friends a couple of times. But can it ever happen? Well that's what this fanfic is about.

Johnny was in his apartment. With his son. He was able to pay the money for Robby's bail. He had a good amount of money saved up. He was thinking about buying an Xbox but his son mattered more to him. Robby was now living with him. They now have a very good relationship. But Johnny is still feeling terribly guilty for what happened to Miguel and all of the Cobra Kai students. Miguel is in the hospital clinging to life. Most of his students are training under Kreese. Aisha and Bert were the only ones not there. Johnny wonders what happened to them. Johnny hates how badly he screwed up. He keeps hearing what Hawk said over and over again.

Hawk: Miguel's in the hospital because of you. He showed mercy to Robby Keane because of you. If he dies, that's on you.

Johnny feels that there is something to be done. Kreese won't stop. Johnny will stop him though. But how?

Johnny knew the first thing to do.

Ask Daniel Larusso for help.

**At Daniel's house.**

Johnny gets out of his car. He Takes a moment to think about how this could end. Johnny then remembers something.

Go all in.

Johnny knocks on the door.

It's not Daniel who answers, But Anthony.

Anthony looks like he's about to puke. Johnny pretends not to notice.

Johnny: Hey kid. Your dad home?

Daniel (off screen): Anthony who's that?

Anthony: The Karate guy you don't like.

Daniel is at the door in 3 seconds.

Daniel: Go inside Anthony.

Anthony leaves.

Daniel: Why the hell are you here?

Johnny: I need your help.

Daniel: Tough. Get away from here.

Johnny: I'm not going anywhere until you at least consider helping me.

Daniel sighs.

Daniel: What do you want?

Johnny: John Kreese is back. He took the dojo from me. He took most of my students.

Daniel sighs. He remembers a few things.

Terry Silver: I buried John last week.

Johnny: John Kreese is dead.

Johnny: Kreese is gone for good.

Daniel: Seriously? Seriously Johnny?

Johnny: Look man I don't have anywhere else to turn. I wanna stop Kreese once and for all. Who knows what he'll do? I know that if Miguel wakes up he won't join Kreese. He doesn't like Kreese. Kreese will hurt him so bad he'll be back in that hospital He's gonna hurt Robby. I know it. He's gonna hurt all of Miyagi do.

Daniel sighs.

Daniel: Johnny listen. I'm outta karate right now. I shut the dojo down.

Amanda shows up at the door.

Amanda: That's right.

Johnny: Guys listen. Kreese is gonna hurt whoever he has to. You guys, me, Robby, Sam, Andy,

Amanda and Daniel: Anthony.

Johnny: Right. Anthony, all Miyagi do students, Miguel, Aisha,

Sam (off screen): WHAT?

Sam is at the door all of a sudden.

Sam: Why the hell would he hurt Miguel and Aisha?

Johnny: Kid, if Miguel and Aisha don't join Kreese, he just sees them as the enemy. As a threat.

Sam looks to her parents.

Sam: Miyagi do needs to be reopened up. Aisha was my best friend for years. My only friend. For a while Miguel took that place. Then it was Robby. Not to mention Mr Lawrence said this guy will come after all of us. Not to mention Demetri and everyone else. This man needs to be gone. Forever.

Seeing Samantha getting all in charge like changed things for Daniel and Amanda. Everyone could see how deep in thought Amanda was.

Amanda: Daniel do you wanna make a new Miyagi do ad?

Well that's chapter 1! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Robby was very nervous. He was going to be seeing the Larusso's for the first time since before Miguel landed in the hospital. Robby can't get that fight out of his head. Much less everything that was said. "Like that move? I learned it from your dad" "She doesn't love you, she loves me" just to name a couple. Possibly the worst one was when Miguel said "I'm sorry". Robby hated that Miguel said that. Robby thought he just wanted to end the fight as a good guy. Then Robby got so angry and everything got worse. Sam had a look in her eyes Robby didn't like. She even screamed "Robby what did you do?"

After that Robby took off. He landed in a cell for a few hours. Then his dad paid the bail. Robby now has a great relationship with his dad and he can't believe he spent so long refusing to listen to him. But right now Robby is so close to the Larusso house and he is terrified of going in. But his dad puts his arm around him.

Johnny: Listen, I get that you're afraid. But you gotta conquer that fear and jump face first into the fire. Otherwise that fear will be holding you wherever you go.

Robby smiles.

Robby: Thanks dad!

Johnny pats Robby and rings the doorbell. Daniel answers it.

Daniel: Hey guys! Come in.

They do so.

Daniel: Robby can I talk to you privately for a sec?

TRobby: Su... Sure.

Robby never expected to be afraid of Mr Larusso. But follows him anyway. Once they get into another room Daniel closes the door.

Daniel: I just wanna say sorry first. I shouldn't have kicked you out like that and said all that stuff I said.

Robby: I appreciate that Mr Larusso. But I shouldn't have brought Sam to my dad. I should have just brought her here.

Daniel: I won't give you a hard time about it. I already gave Sam a hard enough time. If you guys wanna be together I won't stop you's. However I want both of you to have a serious talk about it. I've spoken to Sam already about this.

Robby nods and smiles.

Robby: Thanks Mr Larusso.

They go back into the other room and see Sam and Amanda there and say hi to both of them. Sam and Robby have an awkward pause briefly.

They decide to talk about the Miyagi do lessons. They will continue to do it at Mr Miyagi's dojo. Johnny and Daniel will teach the students what they both know and the other keeps quiet about what they don't like. Because they both know that peace is necessary.

**Later, in Sam's bedroom.**

Sam is thinking about the three best friends she's had. Aisha, Miguel and Robby.

Aisha was her best friend from the age of 9-15. Then Sam became a popular one and left Aisha on her own. They made up once or twice but falling out kept happening. Sam is seriously worried about Aisha now. Miguel is the love of Sam's life. Sam was a bad girlfriend. Keeping him a secret. Then they broke up and Sam acted cold whenever she saw him. Then he dated that girl Tory and there was the big fight at school. Sam keeps wondering about Miguel and if he'll be ok. Robby was her closest friend over the summer. Robby and Sam were very good friends and then became a couple but Sam's feelings for Miguel caused problems. Then the school fight happened after Sam ended up kissing Miguel at the end of summer party. Neither Tory or Robby enjoyed that. Now Robby accidentally put Miguel in the hospital by kicking him off the stairs at school. Sam realises that for her best friends she hasn't been the nicest friend. Sam promises herself to never act like that again to anyone.

**At the Cobra Kai dojo.**

Every student is getting stronger. The strongest one? Either Hawk or Tory. Hawk has become a very changed man. He and Stingray sparred and Stingray could barely walk when it was over.

Kreese: Good job Hawk. Next lesson.

Kreese teaches them the next phase in headbutting. Headbutting boards. Johnny never got around to them actually doing that. He just showed them how to headbutt a board but the students just headbutted each other.

While Kreese is having a cigar in his office, Hawk has something to ask him.

Hawk: Sensei Kreese?

Kreese: Yes Hawk? How can I help you?

Hawk: Well it's about Aisha. I don't suppose you heard from her? She hasn't been here or at school since the big fight.

Kreese scoffs.

Hawk is uneasy.

Hawk: What was that?

Kreese: Listen to me. Anybody who is not in these classe anymore is not loyal to the true Cobra Kai. Including Ms Robinson.

Hawk: That's not fair if you're counting Miguel.

Kreese neither comfirmed nor denied if he was counting Miguel.

Kreese: Diaz took a wrong lesson to heart. Ms Robinson barely did a thing in that fight. I need you to stay focused. If you want to become a true cobra, you need to do whatever you have to do Hawk.

Hawk doesn't ask what Kreese is saying, but he understands. Kreese was saying that it may soon be down to him to end a life. Possibly Aisha or Miguel. If Miguel wakes that is. Hawk doesn't know how to answer himself. So Hawk just hopes he never has to answer that question in real life.

End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


End file.
